


Lupin's daughter

by softomens



Series: The Lupin Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomens/pseuds/softomens
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Hope was raised by Harry Potter and was soon sent to the Salvatore School in Mystic Falls, Hope Andrea Lupin is the daughter of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, she is a tribrid and is facing the world.Hope is the savior in the supernatural world, will she save everyone she loves or will she lose them all?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Hope Mikaelson
Series: The Lupin Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018407
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

The battle was over.

Harry had won the war, seeing everyone cheer made him happy but the deaths that came upon the boy made him less cheery. As Harry walked through the cheering crowd the boy walked into the castle to see all the bodies laying on the ground till a couple caught his eye it was Remus and Tonks. Harry's heart sank as tears welled up in his eyes, till he heard a soft crying it was a baby as the nurse looked at him.

" Mr. Potter?" The nurse asked 

" That's me." Harry choked out 

" I was requested to give this little girl to you." The nurse explained

" Who's daughter is this?" Harry asked

" Her parents are Remus and Tonks." The nurse responded

His heart sunk once more, this little girl was now an orphan and now he remembered, Remus and Tonks made Harry the godfather before she was born. Harry was soon handed the baby girl as Harry held her as he looked at her, she looked like Remus as Harry smiled warmly. Harry held her close as he looks at the nurse who was looking at the baby with tears.

" What's her name?" Harry asked

" Hope Andrea Lupin, she is a month old." The nurse responded

Harry nodded

" I will need you to sign some papers to make you her official guardian." the nurse spoke

Harry nodded as he followed the nurse, he soon saw Fred Weasley's body and the Weasley's mourning him as Ron was sobbing and screaming his brother's name as Harry looked ahead of him as he took a deep breath. Soon enough he was in the office signing papers, hoping he could raise a little girl, after the papers he had full custody of the girl as he walked out and saw Hermione wiping her tears looking at Fred till she looked over and saw Harry.

" Who's child is that?" Hermione asked

" Remus's and Tonks." Harry spoke

" Oh my god." Hermione gasped 

Harry held her close as he looked at the grieving family beside him wishing Fred stayed alive but he wasn't, taking a shaky breath Harry knew he had to get Hope out of here it was too dangerous for a child let alone a baby. The boy looked at Remus and Tonks kneeling down to them as he holds the girl close to him as he looks at the deceased couple.

" I will take good care of her, I promise." Harry whispered

With that one word being said, Harry got up and left where he would spend his life raising a little girl..


	2. New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the battle.
> 
> Remus as a ghost pays Harry a visit.

It's been a week.

Harry was making a bottle for Hope who was crying her head off like murder, soon after he feeds her with the bottle of milk and she grew quiet only making sucking noises as she slowly went back to sleep. Harry laid Hope back in her crib as he turns on the nightlight and leaves the room when he hears a knock, walking to the door he opens it and sees Hermione who was looking much better then from the battle. 

" Hey." Hermione spoke

" Hey." Harry gave her a small smile 

Hermione walks in as Harry closes the door quietly, the girl took a seat and Harry sat next to her.

" How's Hope doing?" Hermione asked

" She's doing good." Harry responded

" You're doing a good job, taking care of her you know that." Hermione spoke

" I just wished she got to meet her parents." Harry frowned

Hermione frowned as she and Harry talked for a few and talked about life, soon enough it was time for Hermione to leave as the two bid their farewells watching Hermione leave the boy sighed as he never realized how alone he was until he heard voices. Harry soon rushed to Hope's room and saw that the newborn was still sleeping and nobody was in her room as Harry was relieved when he entered back into the living room he saw Remus, his and Tonks' funeral were in a few days as Harry took a deep breath.

" Remus." Harry breathed

" Hello, Harry." Remus bowed

Harry walked up to him, he was a ghost as Harry looks at him.

" Hope, I have Hope." Harry breathed

" I know, and I wanted to thank you for taking her in." Remus spoke softly 

" She won't get to know you or Tonks." Harry responded

" She will know what me and her mother died for, she will see us again when she passes." Remus explained

" Remus, I don't know what to do or how to raise her." Harry looked at Remus

" Harry, I can't tell you how to raise my daughter as she is in your care now so whatever you feel is right then do it. I'm sure that you are gonna be great and I know for a fact that she will turn out beautiful and amazing. Don't ever doubt yourself because I know that you are gonna be a good father to your future kids." Remus explained

Harry nodded as he takes a deep breath.

" But promise me one thing, Harry." Remus looks at him

Harry looks up 

" Promise me you will tell her everything, when you think the time is right I want you to tell her about me and her mother and what we did she deserves that right to know." Remus spoke

" I promise, I will tell her everything she needs to know." Harry was tearing up

" Thank you." Remus smiled 

Harry smiled back and soon watched Remus fade, wiping his tears as he composed himself and soon went back to his day taking care of little Hope..


	3. Salvatore School.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 15 years since the battle of Hogwarts.
> 
> Harry decided not to send Hope to Hogwarts fearing for her life, instead he goes to Mystic Falls where the Salvatore School for the young and gifted was. Hope takes time to adjust as she has to let go the peaceful life she once had, but as a powerful tribrid she has gifted powers that could help the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The faceclaim for Hope is Danielle Rose Russell, and there will be more flashbacks of her childhood!

The bags dropped to the floor of the empty bedroom as the girl with light auburn hair was standing looking around, sighing as she snapped and everything was in place hopefully. The girl was 15 years old now and she was finally going to school where she was to be taught how to use her magic safely, looking around she pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear as she heard a knock.

" May I come in?" Harry smiled

" Harry." The girl chuckled

" How does it feel?" Harry asked

" I just started like a minute ago." the girl giggled

" I know." Harry laughed a bit

Harry soon looks at the girl with worry 

" Hope." Harry looks at her

" Yes?" Hope asked

" Are you gonna be okay here?" Harry asked 

" I'll be okay." Hope responded

" Good, now if you need anything don't be scared to call me." Harry explained

Hope smiled as she walked up to Harry and gave him a big hug, Harry hugged her back tightly as he plants a kiss on her head and tears welled up in his eyes he was letting his goddaughter go and be on her own hoping that she will stay safe he pulls away and places his hand on her cheek giving her a teary smile.

" Your parents would be proud." Harry spoke through his tears

Hope smiled as tears streamed down her face, she didn't want her godfather to leave not now, soon enough she heard 9 year old James run into her bedroom screaming and laughing, following by the 7 year old Albus and little 5 year old Lily who were all smiling and cheery as Hope smiled kneeling down as the children gave her a hug. Soon enough Ginny comes in with her hair in a braid and her makeup looking great as usual, she greets Harry as she places her hand on his shoulder giving him a soft smile as Harry wipes his tears sniffling he looks at his wife and plants a kiss on her cheek.

" Hope is an official student now." Ginny spoke

" Good, Good. " Harry responded

" Daddy! Can we stay with Hope?" Albus asked

Harry and Ginny chuckled softly.

" No, but we will visit her and she will visit us hopefully." Harry smiled as he looks at Hope

" I will." Hope smiled

The children soon pouted but soon became happy as they tackled Hope who was laughing and giggling, soon enough it was time for the Potter's to go as Hope bid her goodbyes to the kids as Ginny took them to the car. Hope looks at Harry as she gives him another hug as Harry hugs her back giving her a tight hug he pulls away and gives her a smile as Hope smiled.

" Be good, I don't want to hear a call from Alaric that you got expelled or something." Harry spoke

" I'll be good." Hope responded

Harry nodded as he walked to the door.

" Wait!" Hope spoke

Harry turns around to face her as he gave her a confused look.

" Their names, what are they." Hope asked

" Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." Harry responded

Hope nodded as Harry waved goodbye, walking out the room he closed the door behind him and Hope was left alone in the bedroom as she crosses her arms taking a deep breath she was now independent and ready to face the world and it's problems. Sitting on her bed she clears her throat as she looks around it was empty but she knows that it won't be after this week knowing her. 

A new chapter in her life has begun.


End file.
